Just A Happy Accident
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Meredith and Alex trip and fall into something more, accidentally. MerAlex. OneShot.


**A/N: Just something short I started a while ago, set around S4-ish.**

* * *

><p><em>Just A Happy Accident<br>__~x~_

"I need to talk to you" Meredith said quietly as she rushed towards Cristina in the resident's lounge, before she could reply Meredith was pulling her by the arm into the nearest supply closet.

"Oh god, what did you do?" Cristina groaned.

"I, I slept with Alex" she blurted.

"Wha..." Cristina started to screech, Meredith's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Sshh" she hissed before removing it.

"What the hell Meredith?" Cristina exclaimed with a whisper.

"It was an accident" Meredith said defensively.

"Oh, so you just slipped and fell on his penis?" Cristina asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Cristina" Meredith glared.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Cristina asked with a sharp laugh "What the hell were you thinking Meredith?"

"I don't know we, we were talking and, laughing and then we kissed and, the next thing I know we're, going at it on the kitchen table" Meredith finished with a mumble "And then again in his room, twice"

"So, was it...?"

"Incredible" Meredith said with a small smile "There wasn't any feelings crap getting in the way, it was just, good, hard, sex, and the ways he bent my body..."

"Ok, enough with the details, I really don't need any images of you and Evil Spawn" Cristina shuddered "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know" Meredith sighed "Nothing I guess, I mean, doing it again would probably be a mistake right? We live together, we work together…."

"That's never stopped you before" Cristina smirked.

"And look how well that turned out!"

"Mer just, be careful" Cristina sighed "I can already see what's going to happen, you'll sleep with him again, convince each other it's just sex, friends with benefits, and then one of you will fall for the other and everything will blow up in your face"

"I'm not gonna fall for Alex" Meredith said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, we'll see" Cristina left her with one last smirk before heading out into the hallway, laughing quietly to herself.

~x~

"Hey" Alex said as he jumped up onto the gurney next to Meredith in the tunnels, stealing a chip out of the bag in her hand.

"Hey" she said swatting his hand "Get your own"

"Sharing's caring" he smirked as he popped the chip into his mouth "So…." he started "Are we gonna talk about last night?"

"What is there to talk about?" she shrugged "It happened, it doesn't have to happen again, it was just, a moment of weakness or whatever, and it's not like it was bad, right?"

"It was far from bad Mer" he chuckled lightly "It was…."

"Hot" she finished.

"Very hot" he agreed "But you're right, it doesn't have to happen again, it's not like we're not the types to have a one night stand"

"Right" she smiled "It happened, that's that, let's just, forget it ever did"

"Well I don't know about _forgetting_….I don't think I can forget it happened Mer" he laughed "I don't think I'll be able to sit at that table again without thinking of you bent over it" Meredith rolled her eyes and hit his arm.

"Let's just, stop talking about it" she sighed "No more talking about it"

"Ok" he agreed "No more talking about it"

They stayed silent for a second before the bag of chips was abandoned on the floor and Meredith was straddling his lap, their lips pressed together firmly, hands gripping onto each other, Alex stood with her wrapped around him and somehow guided them to the nearest closet.

~x~

**1 year later.**

"I need to talk to you" Meredith said quietly as she rushed towards Cristina in the resident's lounge, before she could reply Meredith was pulling her by the arm into the nearest supply closet.

"I think I'm having déjà vu" Cristina muttered.

"I'm pregnant"

"You're what?" she exclaimed "Are you serious? Meredith what the hell…."

"We're so careful, we are so careful all the time I guess it was just an…."

"Accident right?" Cristina said dryly "Just like you sleeping together was an accident and you falling for him was an accident and him moving into your room was an accident, next you'll be telling me an engagement ring just accidentally slipped onto your finger"

"You don't have to be so mean about it" Meredith mumbled.

"Jeez you really are on planet hormone" Cristina said with a roll of her eyes "So have you told him yet?"

"No, I just took the test and came to find you"

"Well don't you think you should go and find your baby Daddy and let him know you've got a sprog on the horizon, that's if you're gonna…"

"I know I always say I'm not mother material but, I just, the thought didn't even cross my mind" Meredith put her hand on her stomach and smiled a little.

"Go and tell Alex" Cristina said softly "And you will be a great Mom"

"Thank you" Meredith smiled "Aunt Cristina, y'know you'll have to learn to hug, kids need hugs"

"I can take a hint" Cristina smirked, wrapping her arms around her "Congratulations Mer" Meredith smiled and squeezed a little before they both left the supply closet and Meredith proceeded to page Alex down to the tunnels.

~x~

"Hey" Alex smiled as he walked into the tunnels where Meredith sat alone on a gurney, swinging her legs gently over the edge "What's going on?"

"We need to talk" she said quietly.

"Oh, that's never good"

"No, no it is" she breathed out, taking his hands and pulling him so he stood between her legs "Or at least, I hope you think it is because, I know it's not what we ever thought we'd do but it's happening and I think I actually want to do it and…."

"Mer, Meredith slow down" he laughed softly "What are you rambling on about?"

"I'm pregnant Alex" Meredith said as she met his eyes "For real, about 6 weeks I think"

"You're pregnant" Alex whispered "Oh my god Mer"

"I know we're so careful and, this is unexpected but, our whole relationship has been unexpected and, we haven't let that stop us so far, so please just, don't freak out ok? Well you can freak out because I am a little just, not a lot…."

"God help me if our baby learns to ramble like you" Alex laughed softly, looking at Meredith in amazement "I love you so much"

"You do? Even though I'm crazy?"

"Oh yeah, even though" he laughed, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her firmly on the mouth, she grinned a little and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you too" she smiled "So much, and you will be an amazing Dad, I know it"

"You'll be amazing too" he smiled, kissing her again "Do you think maybe we have time to, celebrate? I'll be gentle"

"Sounds great to me" she laughed, she squealed as he scooped her up and carried her to the supply closet they often frequented.

_The End._


End file.
